


Non-Alcoholic Revelry

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel 616
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После всего произошедшего Локи решает, что стоит убраться подальше от Асгардии и немного выпить, и встречает одного весьма конкретного Мстителя в броне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Alcoholic Revelry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Non-Alcoholic Revelry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057766) by [Vitanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanitas/pseuds/Vitanitas). 



Бар, который он выбрал, расположен далеко, почти в противоположном конце Галактики: это достаточно далеко от Мидгарда, но не настолько, чтобы стать проблемой, если он попадет в неприятности. Его прибытие, по большей части, проходит незамеченным. Те, кто узнают его, бросают сердитый взгляд, остальные глядят одобрительно.

Это прекрасно. 

Это просто место, чтобы передохнуть. Вдали от Мидгарда, Асгардии и предательства Всематерей. От ужасного будущего, что смеется над ним из зеркала.

Возможно, пока что он и не в состоянии сбежать от судьбы, но зато он чертовски точно может напиться в глубоком космосе.

Его вечер проходит довольно приятно: он выпивает пару рюмок с Намекианцами и играет в космический пиво-понг с парочкой солдат Крии. Еще он танцует, позволяя себе повеселиться, чего не делал с тех пор, как был с Молодыми Мстителями. 

В конце концов, ночь (по крайней мере, на Земле это была бы ночь) утихает, и он находит место в баре. Он заказывает столько разных напитков, сколько может. Земной ром – хорош, намекианское пиво – прекрасно, но лучше всего напиток с планеты, название которой он не может произнести даже со Всеязыком.

Теперь он чувствует приятное тепло в животе и гул в голове. До сих пор он отказывался от всех предложений (а их было довольно много), просто желая утопить свои волнения. Так что он готов отказаться и от еще одного, когда бармен приносит ему сверкающий красный напиток.

— От землянина в броне, — шипит рептилия, и в его голосе слышится веселое изумление. Очевидно, не так уж много землян заходят в этот бар, в трех миллионах световых лет от Мидгарда, так что это привлекает его внимание. Но действительно возбуждает его интерес часть про «броню».

— В броне?.. — спрашивает он, и бармен тыкает рукой в другой конец бара, показывая на Тони Старка собственной персоной.   
Даже находясь так далеко от дома, Старк выглядит абсолютно непринужденно: на его лице играет улыбка, а его черная с золотым броня сверкает в тусклом свете бара. Он машет Локи и возвращается к разговору со светловолосым мужчиной рядом.  
Заинтригованный, Локи делает глоток напитка, что ему дали. И сразу же отставляет его в сторону.

Стекло в его руке почти трескается.

Разъяренный, Локи поднимается и со стуком ставит стакан перед Старком.

— И что это значит? — шипит он.

— А что? — Спрашивает Тони. — Я думал, детям нравится «Храм Ширли», и, честно говоря, по виду тебе еще пару лет нельзя пить.

— Уверяю тебя, я вполне взрослый, — презрительно усмехается Локи, садясь рядом с ним.

— Где, в Асгарде? Потому что, думаю, я слышал, что вы, ребята, пьете эту отвратительную медовую штуку с самого рождения. Серьезно, я не думаю, что тебе 21. В лучшем случае 19.

— Ну, вы ведь не в Мидгарде, так? — фыркает Локи, сердито делает глоток из своего бокала, вспоминая, что там, и тут же снова отставляя его в сторону.

Тони смеется.

— Я просто пытаюсь присматривать за братом своего товарища по команде. Не думаю, что ему бы хотелось, чтобы его маленький братец напился до беспамятства так далеко от дома.

— И поэтому ты заказал мне «Храм Ширли»? — Локи закатывает глаза. — И, честно говоря, Тор делал вещи и похуже, когда был в моем возрасте… физическом возрасте? Какая разница.

— Тооочно, — тянет Тони и отпивает из своего бокала. 

К Тони и его светловолосому спутнику подходит зеленокожая женщина, с ней еще одна в золотой броне. Вторая раздражает Локи, хотя он и не может сказать, почему. Возможно, это из-за ее брони или роста, который кажется ему асгардским, хотя он и не знает ее. Он бросает на него и Старка смурной взгляд. Пару мгновений они разговаривают, и блондин, в котором Локи теперь признает Питера Квилла, поднимается.

— Увидимся на корабле, Тони. Я думаю, Дракс и Ракета все еще здесь, так что присмотри за ними, ладно?

— Будет сделано, Питер, — отвечает Тони.

Локи с сомнением осматривает его, когда остальные уходят.

— Могу я спросить, что ты делаешь так далеко от своего мира? Да еще и с самими Стражами?

— Пью, как видишь, — говорит Тони, поднимая бокал с… газировкой?

Локи смеется.

— Ты пьешь газировку? — возможно ему бьет в голову алкоголь, но мысль, что Тони Старк, находясь так далеко от дома в межгалактическом баре, где продается любой известный во Вселенной напиток, заказывает именно газировку, кажется уморительной. В конце концов он тихонько хихикает. — Ты идешь в бар посреди космоса и заказываешь газировку!

— Ага, — Тони пожимает плечами, — я не знал, что еще безалкогольного взять, — он переводит взгляд на коричневую жидкость в своем стакане, нахмурившись. 

На это требуется мгновение, но когда Локи наконец понимает, то чувствует себя глупо.

— Оу…

Тони Старк борется с алкоголизмом. Он, должно, быть более пьян, чем думал, раз забыл столь широко известную информацию.

— Я имею в виду, это же космическая газировка, так что это круто, — пытается пошутить Тони.

Неловкое молчание, которое следует дальше, начинает убивать гул в голове Локи, что заставляет его попытаться снова начать разговор.

— Ты должен попробовать «Напиток Воинов» из меню, — Тони смотрит недоверчиво, и он добавляет, — он безалкогольный. Клянусь.

— Ладно, — Тони сигнализирует бармену и делает заказ.

Опасаясь, что может протрезветь, Локи тоже делает заказ. Асгардский мед, который наверняка удержит его в состоянии опьянения.

Бармен приносит их напитки, и Тони сталкивает их бокалы.

— К чему это было? — спрашивает Локи, поднося бокал к губам.

— Хм… за наше здоровье? — предлагает Тони, но Локи только закатывает глаза. 

Мед не так хорош, как в Асгардии. На самом деле, до асгардского ему далеко. Но он вязкий, золотистый и наполняет его рот сладостью. И крепкий. Очень крепкий. 

Он отказывается признать тот факт, что для его молодого тела возможно даже слишком крепкий.

Пока Локи наслаждается своим медом, Тони желает глоток своего напитка.

Взгляд которым он награждает Локи можно охарактеризовать только как «полное недоверие и предательство».

— Это сливовый сок.

— Вот это да, а ты и вправду такой умный, как говорят, — фыркает Локи, задумчиво потягивая мед.

— Что ты пытаешь этим сказать?

— А что? — Локи улыбается. — Я думал, старикам нравится сливовый сок.

 

Тони смотрит на него сердито.  
— Кроме того, это космический сливовый сок, — Локи не может сдержать усмешку, — сделанный из космический слив. Это куда круче.

Тони смеется, его голос звучит молодо, а вокруг глаз появляются морщинки. Это приятный звук. 

Они сидят рядом, пьют и говорят ни о чем, что приводит к более интересному разговору. Они делятся смущающими историями про Тора, про карточные игры, пошедшие не так, и про плохой выбор компании в постели. 

В конце концов, они погружаются в приятную тишину. Хотя он и пришел сюда, чтобы сбежать от всего, Локи рад кампании. Пить с кем-то куда приятнее, чем в одиночестве. 

Мед сам по себе не слишком хорош, но он достаточно крепок. Мозг Локи понемногу начинает отключаться, внутри него разливается приятное тепло, и мир неторопливо кружится вокруг. Это напоминает ему, как он впервые встретился с Тором в этом теле, и его брат купил ему лучший мед, что он когда-либо пил. Это приятное воспоминание, пусть Локи и уронил свою чашку ошеломляюще быстро, а Тору пришлось нести его обратно в Асгардию.

Мысль об Асгардии заставляет его остановиться, и горечи, которую она приносит, достаточно, чтобы оттолкнуть в сторону стакан и, вместо этого, схватить напиток, что купил ему Тони. Теперь кружение комнаты кажется болезненным.

— Так… — начинает Тони, заметив его действия, — к чему весь этот алкоголь? Тебя что-то беспокоит? 

К этому моменту голова Локи покоится на барной стойке, он слишком пьян и его голова кружится слишком сильно, чтобы это его заботило. Его диадема лежит на стойке перед ним, и он смотрит на свое отражение в золотых рогах.

— О, всего лишь моя неизбежная судьбы сжечь все сущее.

Старк имеет наглость рассмеяться.

— Ты не пробовал сходить в церковь?

Локи смотрит на него.

— Все мы совершаем ошибки?.. — говорит он осторожно. — Слушай, Тор рассказал мне, что ты… пытаешься не быть таким же психопатичным злодеем, каким был, эм, старый ты. Он вообще много говорит о тебе, и он довольно таки убежден, что ты выбрал лучший путь. Я имею в виду, ты хотя бы пытаешься, так? 

Но Локи только качает головой.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я не могу этого избежать, — расстроенный, он проводит рукой по волосам, — Это давит на меня. Шепчет мне на ухо и смеется надо мной из зеркала… — слова застревают в горле.

— Хуже всего, — начинает он снова, чувствуя жжение в глазах, с которым борется уже несколько дней. Локи не хочет плакать. Даже недолго. — Никто и не хочет, чтобы я избежал этого.

— Тор хочет, — говорит ему Старк, и Локи знает, что это правда, оно все же… 

Он не должен чувствовать себя так. Он должен быть зол. Он ведь был одной только холодной сдерживаемой яростью, с тех пор как оставил Асгардию. Это все алкоголь и Старк, с его мягким обеспокоенным взглядом, и это слишком. Все его существо силой заставляли быть тем, кем он быть не хочет, а когда он пытается изменить это, что-нибудь происходит, и его насильно возвращают в надлежащую форму.

— Было бы лучше для Тора, если бы я не… Было бы лучше, если бы Тор никогда не возвращал меня, — всхлипывает он. — Лучше для всех.

Старк ничего не говорит, и Локи прячет лицо в руках.

— О боже мой, ты плачешь? — Локи слышит в голосе Старка панику. — Ты не можешь при мне плакать по пьяни, пожалуйста.

— Заткнись! Это все твоя вина, и ты это знаешь, — Локи трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Он чувствует себя молодым, глупым и усталым. — Кто покупает богу «Храм Ширли»? Что с тобой не так?

— Локи, в том, что ты говоришь даже нет смысла.

— Это в тебе нет смысла! — кричит на него Локи, а потом заказывает у бармена еще меда. Старк смотрит на него, будто чем-то разочарован, и Локи пьет и пьет, пока не перестает замечать этот взгляд.

Ночь идет своим чередом. Локи пьет, болтает с другими посетителями бара, смеется и танцует, и возвращается к стойке, чтобы выпить еще. Он все еще молодой. Не старый, морщинистый и пожираемый пламенем.

Пока что нет. 

Он может позволить себе ночь разгула, жалости к себе и веселья. По крайней мере одну.

~о~  
Когда он просыпается, мир расплывается, все цвета смешиваются и закручиваются вихрями. Кто-то несет его и через какое-то время кладет на нечто мягкое.

— Пожалуйста, не стошнит на мою кровать, ладно?

— Старк?.. — произносит Локи нечленораздельно и открывает мутные глаза, чтобы увидеть нависшего над ним человека.

— О, ты окончательно очнулся.

Взгляд Локи блуждает по тускло освещенной комнате. Она небольшая, простая, с маленьким окном на дальней стене, в котором не видно ничего, кроме черноты космического пространства и далеких звёзд. Его диадема лежит на столе рядом, и Локи как-то даже тронут, что Тони прихватил ее.

— Мы в гостевой каюте на корабле Стражей, — отвечает Тони на его немой вопрос. — Мы собираемся отвезти тебя обратно в Брокстон.

— Не в Асг'рдию… — бормочет Локи, хватая Тони за руку, пока тот не ушел. - …'то ужасно.

— Хмм, ладно, куда ты хочешь, чтобы тебя отвезли? Потому что, технически, если я не верну тебя в Асгардию, то, вероятно, мне следует передать тебя ЩИТу… 

Он обнаруживает, что его рука на лице Тони, скользит пальцами по колючей щетине. Локи проводит большим пальцем по губам человека и задается вопросом, как бы они чувствовались на его губах. Он тянет Тони ближе, но броня Железного Человека этому мешает.

— Локи, что ты делаешь… Прекрати…

Локи отказывается от попыток притянуть его ближе и садится, Вселенная вращается вокруг с ужасной скоростью. Он хватается за плечо Тони, дожидаясь, пока это прекратится.

— Г'лва кружится…

— Просто… отпусти, я принесу тебе воды…

Локи обнаруживает, что губы Тони мягкие, и что ему это очень нравится. Куда больше, чем когда человек разговаривает. Его волосы тоже мягкие; руки Локи пробегают по ним. Тони, не смотря на предыдущие протесты, не отталкивает его сразу. Его губы скользят по губам Локи, гладкие и теплые. 

Он хочет больше прикосновений, хочет прижаться к его груди без этой дурацкой мешающейся брони… Он переходит поцелуями на шею, чувствуя вкус кожи Тони на языке.

— Локи, — говорит Тони наконец, убирая руки Локи, которыми он обхватил его за шею, и толкая обратно на кровать. — Спи.

— Ты никогда не думал об этом? Никогда не смотрел на меня раньше? Я имею в виду, не на старого меня, он был ужасно морщинистый, — Старк морщится, и Локи не может сдержать смешок. — Но Леди! На нее все смотрели. Хотя, не помню, встречались ли вы когда-нибудь…

— Спи. Ты пьян и еще совсем ребенок, и я устал.

Неохотно, Локи позволяет уложить себя обратно. Его разум все еще затуманен, но ему кажется, что сон звучит не так уж плохо. Не так хорошо, как секс, но тоже сойдет. И все же…

— Это потому что я злой, так ведь.

Тони стонет, отодвигается от постели и снимает броню.

— Нет, это потому что от тебя пахнет алкоголем, а Тор врежет мне Мьелниром по голове. Опять.

— Неважно, — бурчит Локи и отворачивается от Тони, действуя как тот самый ребенок, которым назвал его Тони. 

Это немного уязвляет.

— Послушай, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Когда продолжаешь попытки измениться, но никто не хочет, чтобы у тебя получилось, или не верит, что ты сможешь…

Локи оглядывается через плечо, Тони сидит в кресле напротив. Его глаза кажутся усталыми; намного старше, чем они выглядели до этого в баре.

— Но если ты хочешь что-то изменить… Ты должен сделать это. Это будет сложно, ты облажаешься пару раз. Но ты должен это сделать. И любой, кто попытается встать на пути, может валить к черту.

Тони уверенно смотрит на него, и Локи снова отворачивается.

— … Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — он слышит самодовольство в голосе человека.

— Вы можете высадить меня в Нью-Йорке, в Мидтауне.

— Хорошо. Хотя мне все равно придется уведомит ЩИТ. И держись подальше от моей башни.

— Ты все еще злишься из-за этого? — Локи зевает, он устал и хочет, чтобы разговор наконец закончился.

— Да. А теперь подвинься, ты на всю кровать развалился.

Локи подчиняется, но все же спрашивает:   
— Я думал, ты сказал «нет».

— Я сказал «нет», пока ты пьян. Утром ты протрезвеешь, а я могу и передумать. И я не буду спать в кресле. Это моя кровать, — ворчит Тони, отодвигая Локи еще немного в сторону и набрасывая на них обоих одеяло.

Дожидаясь, пока его захватит сон, Локи размышляет о человеке рядом. Слова Тони звучат правильно, и это вновь разжигает холодный огонь неповиновения в его груди. Нет, он не позволит другим решать свою судьбу. Больше не позволит.

Даже если он неизбежно сгорит, он будет бороться; и к черту последствия. 

Но до тех пор, он будет спать, и насладится утром в обществе Железного Человека. 

Еще немного веселья никому не повредит.


End file.
